Sobre lástima y decepciones
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Tyrion es un rayo de sol entre la tormenta que son sus decepciones. Las decepciones y los demonios de Sansa. Para: High Flying Bird.


**Sobre lástima y decepciones  
**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Navidad: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **High Flying Bird.

* * *

Tyrion reconoce perfectamente la intención de su mirada. Desde que ha llegado al mundo, llorando como un demonio encarnado en el cuerpo deforme de un niño, sabe cuándo alguien le mira con aberración y cuándo alguien le observa como ella lo está haciendo.

—No es necesario que me mires con lástima. Soy yo quien debo darle mis condolencias por haber sido obligada a casarse conmigo —dice con la lengua más filosa de lo habitual por causa del vino—. La situación actual resulta verdaderamente irónica. Siempre soñaste con un príncipe gallardo y encontrar ese amor del que los bardos cantan. Primero tuviste a mi sobrino Joffrey, un monstruo se le mire por donde se le mire, y después llegaste a mí, un enano.

—No pienso que el Rey Joffrey sea un monstruo y tampoco que usted sea un enano.

—Estás mintiendo, querida Sansa. ¿Ya te he dicho qué mientes muy mal? —Sansa desvía la mirada y él toma su acción como una respuesta afirmativa—. Volveré a decirlo: eres desastrosa mintiendo. Sí no crees que Joffrey es un monstruo y que yo sea un enano, déjame decirte que has vivido en una nube de fantasía desde que llegaste a Desembarco del Rey.

—¿Qué gana usted con todo esto? Solamente me atormenta y me hunde una vez más en mi mar de decepciones.

—¿Crees qué eres la única decepcionada? Arriesgué mi vida en la Batalla de Aguasnegras, y lo único que recibo a cambio es una enorme cicatriz en mi rostro. Lo cual me vuelve más horrendo de lo que soy.

—La apariencia física no siempre es lo que importa. También importan los valores morales y la caballerosidad.

—¡Qué interesante pensamiento! Mi memoria no me falla habitualmente, pero corrígeme si me estoy equivocando. Al igual que todas las doncellas de tu edad, te dejas llevar por las apariencias y por las buenas cortesías. Por eso te enamoraste de Joffrey a primera vista. Sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos luminosos como joyas, te quitaron el aliento en un instante.

—Eso fue antes. Antes de que él me prometiera misericordia y le haya cortado la cabeza a mi señor padre —se lleva las manos a la boca cuando es consciente de lo que acaba de pronunciar—. No es lo que yo quise decir exactamente.

—¡Al fin dejas que la máscara caiga! Es exactamente lo que quisiste decir y no tienes que sentirte mal por ello. ¿Hace cuánto que tienes atragantadas esas palabras? ¿Desde qué traicionaste a tu familia o cuándo sentenciaron a muerte a Eddard Stark?

—¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más al respecto. ¿No es suficiente para usted ver mi sufrimiento, que necesita recordarme una y otra vez lo que hice?

—¿Y tú tienes qué recordarme que soy un enano? Espero que lo recuerdes éste penoso episodio, para la próxima vez que me mires con lástima.

Sansa se queda en silencio, con la mirada pérdida en el vacío. Siente una mano de acero en su pecho, removiendo todos los escombros de su infinito dolor. Muchas imágenes se le vienen a la mente: la cabeza de su padre en una pica, los pies sucios de Arya, las manos suaves de su madre, las humillaciones de Joffrey y la sonrisa torcida del enano.

—El mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos, Sansa. Te diste cuenta tarde, pero pudiste darte cuenta que es lo que realmente importa —sus dedos agarrotados le acarician las puntas del cabello—. Nuestra realidad es trágica. Tú querías casarte con un muchacho como Ser Loras, y yo heredar Roca Casterly. Ninguno de nuestros deseos pudo ser cumplido. Ahora nos queda, vivir con lo que eligieron para nosotros.

—¿Será bondadoso conmigo?

—En nuestra noche de bodas, prometí que no te tocaría hasta que tú lo quisieras. ¿No es suficiente prueba de bondad de mi parte? —pregunta y esboza una sonrisa—. Después de haber convivido con monstruos como Joffrey, entiendo tu temor hacia todos los que tengan apellido Lannister. Por sí no te has dado cuenta, soy diferente y no lo digo por mi estatura.

Es un rayo de sol pálido entre la tormenta que son sus decepciones.


End file.
